Moonlight's Shadow
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: It's been a legend. No one is sure if it's true. A human has lost his beloved shadow and transforms into the moon. The moonlight is like a searchlight, looking and looking for generations for his beloved shadow to be reborn again. And after a long wait, he is. However, the moon's light no longer spreads out throughout the earth, it is focused on only one spot. And so "he" goes out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been legend.

No one knows if it's true or not.

No one knows how it happens.

The legend.

A man who lost his beloved shadow was transformed into the moon. The light of the moon shining onto the earth, during the night, in search of his own shadow.

His shadow is just a normal human being that corresponds with the legend. After generations of searching, his shadow's soul is born again...

However, the moon light begins to change. Instead of being a bright white kind of color, each night, it turns into a even darker shade of red.

One person is the only one to actually see this happening.

"How come nobody else can?" He thinks.

He notices that the moon light no longer spread out through out the earth. It was focused on one spot.

So he sought out to find the destination. Wondering what is going to be at the end of the moon's light.

Little did he know that he was in search of his own light, and he was the shadow that has been sought out for...


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: Aomine and Kagami are actually "somewhat" friends. This is definitely an AU fic.**

Chapter 1

Kuroko was just an ordinary student. No...He was, but he was un-ordinary because of his weak presence. No one could really understand why his presence was so weak, neither could he. So people just ignored him. One, because they couldn't see him in the first place, and two, he liked to be alone. He liked to look up at the sky. He liked to daydream while looking at the clear sky or the starry night. He loved looking at the starry night the most. When people asked him why, he would answer with a "It's a habit." In fact, he didn't know himself why he liked looking at the night sky so much.

Well...He figured out that answer about a week later.

* * *

**~Moonlight's Shadow~**

* * *

One night, Kuroko was staring up at the night sky as usual. But this time. This time he saw something different. The moon was in fact _red_. He stared at the moon and noticed that the moon's so called "red" light only shined on one place. Everything besides that place was not healthy with the moon's light. He was curious. So he asked his parents what they saw that was different with the night sky. They didn't see anything.

So he stuffed a bunch of stuff that he thought he would need into his bag, running out the door, only to shout, "I'm going to a friend's house." His parents were surprisingly okay with that because he always went to the "friend's" house. They knew that he just wanted to go out and have a closer look at the night sky in a calm setting.

Kuroko jogged down the hill, closer to the park that was near school. He continued on until he arrived at the locked gates of the neighborhood park. He quickly climbed over the fence with no problem and jogged over to the area of the park where the moon light's shown. From behind a tree, he stood, carefully watching. A few feet away from him stood a tall tanned man. He was staring up at the moon with a creepy looking smile on his face. Or so Kuroko thought. Kuroko wondered what the man was doing there, so he waited.

That's when he saw it. The moon shined no more. Instead it was replaced by a dim light that slowly glided closer. As the light got closer, Kuroko realized that it was actually a person. He couldn't believe his eyes. He remembered a legend about the man in the moon, but he never thought it would be true. The red-head man moved closer to the dark blue haired one with a stern look on his face. "What do you want Aomine? This is the worst time to call for me." The so called man called Aomine just replied with a simple answer, "Bring him back." _Bring WHO back? Kuroko thought. _

The red-head just smiled. "Well I'm sorry..." he drawled sarcastically "but I can't bring him back. It's just the cycle of the sun and the moon. It's not our fault. Just wait like what..." he looked at his watch..."Max. 12 hours."

"URGH!" Aomine was ready to punch the guy. "STOP THAT! I know you more than you think. You are still waiting aren't ya? HA! AT LEAST I'VE FOUND MINE!"

"Ha Ha Ha," Kagami laughed sarcastically. "Yea, sure you've found yours, but one, you never talk to him when he is around more than I am and two you only seem to stare at him...well as much as you can without being blinded." Aomine just punched the red-head's arm.

"Kagami! BAKAGAMI!" Then Aomine paused. "Wait...is tonight the night?"

Kagami grunted and then scanned the vicinity. "I haven't seen him in so long..."

"Just how long has it been?" Aomine asked.

"Too long for me to count. I have waited so many generations and _now_ he was finally reincarnated." Kagami smiled thinking about his Shadow. "I wonder if he still has zero presence still...but there's no way that he will remember me after so long.

* * *

From behind the tree, Kuroko flinched. He had zero presence. Was he the person they were talking about? Thoughts and questions raced through his head...until he saw something. It was more like a black and white scene. In the scene was indeed, him, and the red-head, Kagami. Kuroko was crying while Kagami was being sent off into the moon. "When you're reincarnated, we'll meet again." Kuroko now knew the promise that he had to keep. But he still couldn't remember who he was to the red-head. "I guess those memories will never come back."

* * *

Kagami flinched and looked towards the trees. "That was weird. I felt something."

"Maybe it's him. You should go check." Aomine said. Kagami slowly walked towards the tree. He turned to see who was hiding behind the tree, only to see a light blue haired boy with eyes the same color, sitting against it with his hands wrapping around his head. "Why do I remember now? Why do I remember now?" Kuroko kept chanting in his mind. And Kagami heard it.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked. Kuroko looked up and flinched.

"Why do I remember you from somewhere?" Kuroko stared at him with his blank eyes. "Who are you?"


End file.
